


March Hare 三月兔

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 非常OOC的一篇肉，主要讲蜘蛛如何配合并引导母兔子做爱。An OOC work, mainly describing how the spider head gave correct guidance to the female hare as to sexual matters.





	March Hare 三月兔

**Author's Note:**

> 草莓酱生日快乐ヽ(〃v〃)ﾉ~没能写出甜甜的蛋糕，只好红焖兔子肉啦！希望草莓不要嫌弃！

酷拉皮卡走进这片荒滩的时候，绝对没有想到之后会发生那样荒谬的事，否则他一定让手下的混混们掐着那老男人的脖子，强迫他交出火红眼。  
归根结底还是酷拉皮卡的原则性太强，可以交易解决的事，他一定不会偷抢。于是当狡猾的老头要求用魔兽波佐马纳的头颅——而且必须是雄性的——来交换眼睛，酷拉皮卡也毫不犹豫地答应了，只留给对方头晕目眩的一拳和充满威吓的几句话。  
年少有为的黑手党吩咐手下盯紧老头，只身前往了瑞比特平原。  
现在，他正踏在瑞比特贫瘠的草地上，感受早春时节荒原生态构成的单调景色：灌木零星散落在枯黄的矮草之间，断断续续延伸到水边，黄褐色的水伴着淤泥，汇聚成勉强能称之为滩涂的一片水域。  
酷拉皮卡使出追魂之链，开始寻找雄性波佐马纳的踪迹，这可以说是获取头颅的工作中最有难度的一环。“波佐马纳”实际上是瑞比特土著语中“风”的意思，因为它们行动速度飞快，要抓到就如同捉影捕风。更离谱的是，每个地方的波佐马纳都只有一头雄性，体格比雌性们小得多，速度也更快，目前能查获的资料基本都是关于雌性波佐马纳的。正因如此，雄性波佐马纳的头颅在黑市上能卖出几倍于雌性的价格。  
该说是可恶的老头看得起窟卢塔吗？酷拉皮卡没有感觉丝毫荣幸，他族人的眼睛不是物品，不需要任何价值去衡量。  
很快，酷拉皮卡就在锁链的指引下来到一片稀疏的树林。林中的树木都长得不高，枝干上布满了尖刺，乍一看就像童话里的黑暗森林。但是那些外表骇人的荆棘树上却缀满了玲珑的白色花串，一捧一捧热闹地营造出春意盎然的趣味景象。  
这种奇特的对比让人更觉诡异。  
酷拉皮卡面如沉水地看了看悬在空中的锁链，迈步踏入林中。  
波佐马纳生性胆小，神出鬼没，往往藏身于洞穴之中。酷拉皮卡跟着锁链拐了好几个弯，才终于找到一处入口。他拨开洞口厚实的草堆，正准备弯腰进入，却感到身后一阵劲风。锁链手快速甩出自己的武器，迎面两道身影往两边闪去，酷拉皮卡还没来得及看清它们的样子，就被它们从身侧掠过。  
锁链击中了其中一方，温热的液体喷洒在酷拉皮卡身上，瞬间浸透了他的西装。  
这样的速度，只能是波佐马纳了。而追魂之链仍指向洞内，也就是说，任务目标还在洞里面，刚才的只是两只雌性。  
酷拉皮卡再次感受到这次任务的艰巨。他连忙把隐去的锁链缠绕在周围的枝桠上，编织成隐形的天罗地网。这样，即使雄兽从洞口脱逃，也会被锁链缠住。  
西装开始散发微妙的香味，是魔兽溅在身上的液体气息。酷拉皮卡一面担心这样的气味会影响对雄兽的捕捉，一面又疑惑着：波佐马纳是胆小的魔兽，几乎见着其他生物就避开，为什么会对着人横冲直撞？  
他正准备扯下外套，就被一旁猛然掀起的草堆撞了出去。细长的草叶飞散开来，凌乱了视野，酷拉皮卡却敏锐地捕捉到乱草中显出的痕迹——即使是风，拂过草丛也会留下踪影。漫天飞草干扰了视线，同样也暴露了敌人的位置。  
少年及时在空中调整姿势，堪堪避开袭向他的身影，又用肩膀卸力，就地一滚，起身挥出锁链来防御。  
但是对方太快了，轻易避开了锁链，抓着少年的肩膀把人按在地上。  
酷拉皮卡看清对手后愣了一下：按着他的是一只兔子？眼前的“兔子”龇牙咧嘴，尖锐的犬齿看着可不像食草动物。  
少年随即反应过来，这是雄性的波佐马纳，只不过那双茸茸的长耳朵，让人产生了兔子的错觉。他在出行前看了许多雌兽的照片，无不身量高大，肌肉发达，体格如袋鼠一般健硕；而眼前的雄兽只有普通猫狗的大小，肌肉并不明显，倒是牙爪锋利无比，直接穿破西装刺入了骨肉。  
魔兽抓住人后，以迅猛的态势咬上酷拉皮卡的颈侧。少年发出一声低呼，不敢过分挣扎，担心将珍兽吓跑。他隐去的的锁链正无声地缠绕过来，擦过树枝发出沙沙的细响。酷拉皮卡攥紧了拳头，原本轻缠细绕的锁链骤然收紧，将魔兽牢牢困住。另一条锁链紧接着穿过波佐马纳咧开的嘴，不断后扯迫使它松口。魔兽在锁链的控制下不得不昂起头颅，放过了酷拉皮卡。  
少年却无法就此放过它。  
这是整个瑞比特仅有的一头雄性波佐马纳，现在就要命丧他的手下了。  
酷拉皮卡沉痛地闭上眼，瞬间扭下了珍兽的头颅。  
任务完成。  
少年推开魔兽的尸体，起身后有些茫然。他的身上一片狼藉，西装和衬衫被利爪扯破，混杂着魔兽和自己的血，然而就此脱去又似乎不太得体。他叹了口气，尽量忽视自己褴褛的衣衫，动身把魔兽缺失头颅的尸体埋了起来。  
在埋葬的过程中，不断有雌兽撞到酷拉皮卡用锁链布置好的网上，又迅速改变方向消失无踪。  
这些本该胆小的魔兽看上去就像疯了一样。尤其是最为神秘的雄兽，竟然主动扑向自己。  
酷拉皮卡的心突突地跳动，越来越快。内心的疑问与体温一同堆叠，积累成不自知的绯红。他伸手探向自己的颈侧，被杀死的波佐马纳很是仁慈，避开了他的颈动脉，现在颈项上的伤口已经不再汩汩流血。  
少年从兜里掏出网袋，小心翼翼地放入稀世的头颅。就在他打算收起锁链的时候，酷拉皮卡发现周围的链条居然消失了。  
他试着重新发动念能力，身体却迟钝地毫无应答，只有越来越高的体温持续发出躁动的抗议。  
他发烧了，而且被迫进入了绝的状态。  
真是奇怪，捕捉和掩埋并没有耗费他太多心神，猎杀瞬间的犹疑更是远不及杀人的痛苦。他埋过比这沉重得多的尸体，都没有像现在这样精疲力竭，浑身发烫。  
凭这样的状态是走不出森林的，何况周围还穿梭着横冲直装的雌兽。魔兽的巢穴起码是安全的，酷拉皮卡只好暂且退入洞穴。  
他扶着凹凸不平的洞壁，摸索着向里走去，还未抵达洞穴底部，就已经双腿发软，站都站不住。少年干脆一鼓作气，跌跌撞撞地冲进巢穴内部，洞里空间开阔，沿墙堆放了不少草垛。他并未选择倒在草堆上——毕竟是魔兽的巢穴，很难讲草堆之中是否藏了什么——而是找了靠近入口一侧的墙壁滑坐下来。这样，哪怕有不速之客入侵，他也不会马上被发现，还能找机会发动偷袭。  
脊背一触到土墙，酷拉皮卡就彻底泄了力。他靠着墙壁，任由金色的发丝被汗打湿，粘在额角。如果有镜子，他会发现自己的眼睛已经是浓烈的猩红。尽管如此，酷拉皮卡还是强迫自己镇定下来，梳理事情的因果。他早该想到，雄性波佐马纳牙尖齿利，四肢轻快，都是为了迅速捕捉猎物而产生的特征；但是那样瘦小的体格，稍大一些的猎物就制不住了，在交配期甚至连雌性都无法压制，因此它必须有杀手锏，比如——  
酷拉皮卡难堪地夹紧了腿。他感到股间有水淌出，前面也胀得发疼。这太羞耻了，少年本就居高不下的体温被窘迫的事实哄抬得更高。他强忍着抚慰自己的冲动，紧握住盛放头颅的网兜系带。  
现在少年知道了，他并不是在发烧，而是……发情了。  
酷拉皮卡牢牢阖上双眼，想着熬过这段时间就好。他原本计划走出森林再联系手下做接应工作，因而没让他们跟着自己，现在想来真是万幸。  
不一会，洞穴内零散的草梗就贴着地面四处飘忽，草垛也开始发出不安分的响声。少年捡起所剩无几的理智，聆听洞口传来的呼呼声。  
——外面起风了，而且不小。  
然而他的感官接收不到丝毫凉意，只能在热海里浮沉，连呼出的气都炽热得像要烫伤唇齿。酷拉皮卡死死抵着墙面，对抗内心难耐的臣服欲。他明明靠坐在墙边，身体却忍不住想要趴伏在地。  
一旁那颗死不瞑目的野兽头颅凝视着他，仿若含咒带怨的嘲笑。  
少年别开目光，感觉身下的裤子都湿透了。如果西裤不是黑色的，现在应该能看到晕开的水渍。  
一股强劲的力量驱使着他，诱惑他去取悦自己。他的骄傲与之奋力抗争，在不断拉扯中被消磨得精疲力竭。  
这种时候顺从自我、释放欲望才是最好的办法。相比于在不知尽头的煎熬中执拗抗争，趁着四下无人，尽快摆脱情欲的桎梏显然是更为明智的选择。  
少年咬咬牙，解开裤子将手探了进去。曾经执握双刀留下的老茧尚未褪去，摩挲在细嫩的皮肉，一路烙下鲜明的触感。他手法生疏地抚弄着自己的茎体，指尖被粘稠的前列腺液打湿，又在活动过程中将液体蹭到了柱身。如果他愿意脱下裤子看一看，就会发现自己茎体正挺翘地立着，周身被水光打磨出亮色，显得无比淫靡。  
就在他即将释放的时候，一旁的草堆突然发出了窸窣的声响。即将攀顶的快感被吓得迅速消退，酷拉皮卡射不出来了，僵硬地握着自己的分身，一时不知如何是好。  
草堆的动静越来越大，酷拉皮卡连忙抽出手，慌张地收拾装容。但是来不及了，草堆从里面被推开，倒落成一地乱草。一道人影走了出来。  
酷拉皮卡和来人打了个照面，两方都怔住了。  
“锁链手？”  
“蜘蛛？”  
这可真是孽缘。尤其当酷拉皮卡的西裤扣子还没来得及扣上，指尖还残留着湿滑粘腻的触感。  
库洛洛一副风尘仆仆的样子，肩上落满了尘土，背后还扛着一只雌性波佐马纳。  
酷拉皮卡这才发现，这该死的巢穴居然不止一个出入口。他的脸色不太好，从各种方面来说，他都恨透了库洛洛；男人这个时候出现，只能是罪加一等。  
少年实在不知道该不该先扣上裤子，轻举妄动会让男人发现他刚才干的龌龊事。  
库洛洛倒是没在酷拉皮卡的裤子上投入太多关注，他神色微妙地盯着酷拉皮卡的脸看了一小会，随后在远离酷拉皮卡的一堆枯草旁坐了下来。  
“我遇到了沙尘暴，进来躲一会。”男人的神色语气如常，仿佛这就是一个再平常不过的雨天，而他刚好和旧友相逢于躲雨的屋檐下。  
酷拉皮卡被身上的感受折磨得神志不清， 虽然知道库洛洛不会加害于他，否则缠在男人心脏上的锁链将永远无解，但仍不忘警惕眼前的恶鬼。他拒绝对恶魔做出回应，除了不屑，也是不想让对方看出自己的异常。少年不清楚男人是怎么抓住那头魔兽的，看对方驾轻就熟的态势，显然比他要熟悉这里。  
库洛洛收集了一些干草，堆放在洞穴中央，又从口袋里掏出两种酷拉皮卡从未见过的果实。男人先将蓝色的浆果挤碎，淋在草堆上，随后把红色的硬壳果实打开，将中间数量繁多的细籽撒了上去。  
他瞥了一眼酷拉皮卡，狡黠的神色令男孩毛骨悚然。酷拉皮卡可以确定，男人绝对没在谋划什么好事。  
“洞里没法点火，”库洛洛转身走到尸体面前，扯下母兽硕壮的前腿，头也不回地往后一抛，那条腿便稳稳地插入草堆顶端，“只能将就一下，吃腌制的兔子肉了。”  
酷拉皮卡一言不发地靠着墙，不想看到男人，又不得不盯着对方谨防有变。他心情不好，男人对波佐马纳戏谑的称呼仿佛在暗讽他力有不逮，跟“兔子”打架都会受伤。  
周围的温度似乎越来越高，酷拉皮卡感觉自己的骨肉都要被融化成软软的一滩。一直隐约弥散的浅淡香味膨胀开来，浓郁到摄人心魄。  
库洛洛在尸体旁鼓捣了一阵，忽然起身走向酷拉皮卡。少年不甘示弱地站起身，警惕地盯着对方。他的身体颤抖得厉害，但两人都知道那不是因为愤怒或恐惧。  
男人来到少年面前，变戏法似的掏出一捧花，送到酷拉皮卡的鼻尖。  
——正是酷拉皮卡在林中看到的白色花串。生长于荆棘之间的精美花朵此刻正散发着甜腻的气息，一如施展魔法的妖精，瞬间夺去人的理智。  
“唔嗯……”酷拉皮卡抑制不住呻吟出声，他身下难以启齿的部位像是被打开了什么开关，涓涓细流一下子泛滥，浸透了他的底裤和外裤。  
“果然。”库洛洛把对魔兽具有催情作用的花扔到一旁，冷静地道出令酷拉皮卡心沉谷底的推论，“你被雄性波佐马纳咬了吧。”他指着少年肩上的抓伤和颈侧的咬痕，指腹无意间擦过鲜嫩的伤口，就引来加倍的颤栗，“西装溅上了雌性的血，怪不得被咬。”男人笑了笑，指尖又一路向下来到男孩胸前，隔着西装外套缓慢地按压，“你没听说过’三月兔’吗？不要惹三月份的兔子，现在正是它们发情的时节，疯兔子随时可能咬你一口。”  
酷拉皮卡毫无还手之力，库洛洛仅用一根手指就把人按在墙边。之前不得释放的感官再次被调动起来，酷拉皮卡不自觉夹紧了腿。他的性器涨得发疼，更可怕的是，他感到了身后传来的异样，于无止休的空虚中呼唤硬物去充实他，填满他。  
“滚开。”酷拉皮卡一字一顿，眼里的红鲜亮秾艳。  
库洛洛丝毫不为所动，他挪开放在少年胸口的手，转而抚上对方蓬松的金发。修长的指节埋在柔软的发丝之间，轻抚如会错意的温柔，撩得酷拉皮卡头皮发麻。然后，在某个位置上，快意突然顺着酷拉皮卡的脊背涌上头顶，一声闷哼之后，男孩直接射了出来。  
库洛洛的手仍不放过，流连在那片区域。那是一对耳朵的根部，男人从进入洞穴的那一刻就知道酷拉皮卡被魔兽咬了——少年居然顶着两只长长的兔耳朵，一副惊慌失措的可怜模样。波佐马纳的雄兽能够在咬住雌兽的瞬间注入某种信息素，迫使对方进入发情状态。这种状态下的雌兽将无法发挥四肢肌肉的力量，只能让雄兽为所欲为。  
就像此刻，酷拉皮卡半眯着眼，眼角迫出的泪颤悠悠悬挂在纤长的睫毛上。他绯色的眼眸被泪水浸润，搭配那副长耳朵，以及惊觉自己长了耳朵之后泄露的惊惶，看上去还真像只兔子。  
男人好笑地看着酷拉皮卡那副样子，拇指在毛茸茸的兔耳朵内侧轻轻搜刮。  
“你应该很快就解决了疯兔子，”库洛洛的眼神指向一旁的头颅，“不然可不止长出耳朵这么简单。”他另一只手覆上酷拉皮卡的后腰，沿着曼妙的曲线滑入对方没有扣紧的裤子里。  
指尖每经过一处领地，酷拉皮卡就多一分颤抖。他抬起手想将库洛洛推开，却被库洛洛触碰得浑身酥软，一双手毫无威慑力地搭在男人肩头。  
库洛洛勾起男孩的内裤边沿，充满情色意味地一阵拉扯后骤然松手，让边沿弹在两片臀瓣之间。包裹臀部的布料很快就绞成一道，镶嵌在男孩的臀缝中，又被男人提拉扯磨，在他的穴口和会阴留下湿润的红痕。酷拉皮卡被磨受不了，前端高高翘着，撑起内裤的同时也令后面的布料嵌得更深。  
“哈啊……”他越来越感到身后空虚，穴口每每被库洛洛的手指擦过，就会颤颤巍巍地开合，吐露出更多汁液。精神上的抗拒和身体上的依恋折磨着他，纠缠着化作对男人更深的怨愤，让他恨不得把对方绞死在这里。  
库洛洛满意地看着少年动情的反应，那只手又不安分地摸到了兔尾巴上。一团毛球乖巧地窝在尾椎，任凭他揉捏。尾巴是多数动物的弱点，现在酷拉皮卡的弱点被仇敌掌握，只能紧张不安地扭动身子。  
男人松手在他的臀瓣上轻轻一拍，威胁道：“别乱动，当心尾巴被拽下来。”  
男孩讨厌他这样调情意味的语调，狠狠瞪他一眼。  
库洛洛不甚在意，一边揉弄那手感丰盈柔软的尾巴，把酷拉皮卡揉得瑟瑟发抖，一边在心中感慨人类的有趣：波佐马纳只不过耳朵和尾巴与兔子相似，就被当地人冠以凶兔子的俗称，仿佛它们不过是更加凶猛强壮的野兔。而他也通过使用“兔子”的称呼，来感受人们奇妙的偏狭。  
然而魔兽之所以为魔兽，必然有不同于普通兽类的地方。人质交换之后，库洛洛沿着荒漠一路向东来到了这片荒滩，在这里一呆就是两个月，充分见识了波佐马纳各种奇特的本领。有些魔兽能变化成他人的模样，波佐马纳则相反，能把别的物种连同思想都变成它们一样。他亲眼看着一支盗猎队伍杀了太多雌兽，结果全被雄兽咬成了兔子，一只只在魔兽底下主动辗转承欢。  
锁链手下手再慢一点的话，就要彻底变成兔子，受困在这了无生趣的荒原中了。  
不过……库洛洛终于玩够了那团毛球，手指滑入酷拉皮卡的臀缝，找到那空虚已久的位置，顺利开拓了进去。  
“总有解决办法。”男人轻声呢喃。  
酷拉皮卡没有听清男人说了什么，他所有的精力都集中在与体内那根手指的抗衡上了。外物刚一入侵，后穴的软肉就急不可耐地将其包裹，表现出与主人截然相反的顺从与服帖。  
男人随意抽插了两下，退出手指，将酷拉皮卡的西裤连着内裤一起往下拽。少年早已经站不稳，随着裤子下卷的过程弯膝屈腿，沿着墙不住下滑。  
库洛洛及时托住酷拉皮卡的双臀，一条腿顶入少年两腿之间，才让对方勉强站住。男人外裤的面料磨蹭着少年敏感的会阴和囊袋，瞬间被后穴淌出的水打湿了。  
他俯下身，舔去少年眼角诱人的眼泪，却感到肩部一阵刺痛。  
“滚开，你这个人渣！”酷拉皮卡嘴角沾着血，不但咬伤男人的肩膀，也咬破自己的舌头，让神志清醒了一些。  
三月兔果真疯狂。不过，这只发情期的母兔子看上去真是美味。  
“沙尘暴要持续一整天，唯一的雄兔子又被你打死了，现在，”库洛洛一边用大腿摩挲酷拉皮卡的胯间，一边款款道出残忍的事实，“只有我能帮你。”  
话音刚落，他就被一股狠劲推翻在地，金发少年紧接着倒了上来。  
酷拉皮卡精疲力竭地骑在库洛洛的小腹身上，刚才那一推简直耗尽了他所有心力。少年咬牙切齿，一拳砸在库洛洛胸口。拳头虽然有些软，感觉更像娇嗔，不过眼底的气势很足，看得库洛洛心里直发痒。  
“你搞清楚，哪怕真的发生什么，也不是你帮我，”窟卢塔居高临下地开口，身下猛然用力，隔着男人的外裤狠狠压在对方勃起的性器上，“是我在利用你！”  
这一招确实管用，库洛洛的神色变了变，酷拉皮卡从中品出些龇牙咧嘴的味道。  
不管怎么说，他得让男人知道，这并不是一场全程由库洛洛主导的闹剧，他也没有被动地任由对方摆布。  
库洛洛支起上半身，好脾气地配合道，“所以你现在要主动上我了吗，锁链手？”  
这话说得无比直白，红色立马从酷拉皮卡的脖颈一路蹿到耳根。窟卢塔少年眼睛也是通红，不知是被情欲渲染的，还是被男人给气的。他上身仍穿着褴褛的西装和衬衣，混染了各种血液的气息；下身的着装则一直褪到脚跟，露出两条白嫩光滑的腿；还有那挺立的性器，从西服底下探出头来，水淋淋粉嫩嫩。  
库洛洛欣赏着美人艳丽的模样，双手托着对方的腰让人直起身来，又腾出一只手去抚弄少年的性器。他揉搓的角度和力道都恰到好处，没一会儿就让酷拉皮卡又泄了一次。  
酷拉皮卡的腿都在打颤，白浊的液体顺着大腿内侧往下滑，形成淫靡的景色。还有一些洒在了库洛洛脸上，男人故意没躲开，由着这些液体从脸上淌落。  
窟卢塔少年有些尴尬，这景象就好像他真在侵犯库洛洛似的。  
不过他马上就打消了这点微不足道的愧意，因为男人重新将手指送进他体内，开始肆意地搅动。一旦发现酷拉皮卡的敏感点，就毫不留情地猛攻。  
酷拉皮卡咬碎在嘴里的呻吟都漏了出来，性器也再度站立，比之前翘得更高。更可怕的是，随着男人的捣弄，他的甬道开始发出啧啧的水声，甚至汇聚成水流滴落。  
库洛洛重新躺了下去，手上动作却不停，继续撩拨着对方的敏感处，带出一波又一波淫水。酷拉皮卡忍到了极限，恨不得马上逃开，又恨不得有更粗壮的物体撞入体内，把他填满。逃离的念头反应到实际，也只不过是膝盖蹭地往前挪了一小段距离。而这正是库洛洛想要的，他抽出持续在少年体内作恶的手，与另一只扶着少年腰际的手一同来到酷拉皮卡的膝弯，稍一用力，对方就支撑不住坐了下去。  
酷拉皮卡几乎刚触碰到库洛洛就拼了命要起身，然而男人牢牢钳制着他的腰，令他无法挪动分毫。  
——太可耻了，他的下体居然正对着敌人的脸面！  
酷拉皮卡能感受到库洛洛的鼻尖蹭着自己的囊袋，然后就是接踵而至的灭顶的快感。男人啃舐着他的睾丸，又是舔又是吸的。强烈的感觉让少年冲昏了头，只剩下急促的喘息。接着，男人的舌头来到他的会阴处，不住打着转。酷拉皮卡只觉得身下每一处都变成了敏感处，他的手死死按着身后的地面，腰杆向前挺直，以免自己把持不住，真的一屁股坐到库洛洛脸上。  
湿软灵活的舌头很快就刺探进入后穴，用苔面顶弄里边的软肉，又不时用挑起的舌尖刺探，营造出更丰厚的触觉。  
越来越多的液体从后穴涌出，库洛洛抽出舌头，猛力一吸。  
“啊……！”这是酷拉皮卡被迫发情之后第一道放声的呻吟，理智与尊严都没能绑缚住它，被它冲破牙关，在其主人的仇敌面前展现妖娆的尾音。  
与此同时，少年射出了第三道已经有些稀薄的精水。  
库洛洛心满意足地沿着对方的青涩性器一路向上亲吻，在小腹处感受少年紧绷的腹肌，在肚脐处着重舔舐，聆听少年矜持的叫喊。男人随着亲吻的节奏慢慢坐起身，双手配合着密集的吻，将男孩的外套脱下，隔着衬衣揉搓他已经肿大的乳头。  
两人又回到了面对面的姿势，酷拉皮卡的裤子不知何时被他蹬踢到地上，少年现在叉着双腿，跪立在库洛洛腿上，男人则屈膝坐着，抬头凝望少年。他们的额头在微凉的空气里蒙上了汗，细细密密；眼睛因为情欲而呈现出磨砂般柔和的质地，完整地被对方霸占着，只映射出死敌的面容。  
相互仇恨的两人会成为对方的奴隶。  
而库洛洛的优势就在于，他对酷拉皮卡还称不上恨。相比于少年因仇恨引发的失控，男人简直冷静得令人发指。但是此刻，蜘蛛首领的心被窟卢塔唯一的幸存者搅起波澜。那是恨吗？他也说不清，干脆遵循感受，在这样的时刻一心一意只看着眼前的人。  
现在，眼前的人为了在这场性事中表现得不那么怯懦无力，主动解开了男人的裤子。他的动作柔顺，眼神狠戾，每一个微小的动作都像在挑衅，在宣誓，在咆哮。  
酷拉皮卡要占据主动，库洛洛却不想让他轻易得逞。  
“摸摸我，酷拉皮卡。”蜘蛛头领第一次喊出宿敌的名字，那语调平淡温润，却如同最煽情的语言，缠绕在酷拉皮卡耳边，令本就滚烫的耳垂更显炙手。  
男孩的兔子耳朵颤了颤。  
库洛洛阴险地先发制人，让他进退不得：继续变成了服从，停止则意味着退缩。他只好另辟蹊径，掏出男人尺寸可观的阳具，狠狠捏住。  
十分力道经过情潮的稀释，只剩下两分，使得紧握的程度恰恰好。库洛洛的喘息变得粗重起来。  
酷拉皮卡看出男人被撩动，恶意地在对方铃口狠狠磨蹭。男人难得地皱起了眉，发出闷闷的鼻音。  
男孩不免有些得意，却也无法忽视自己正在做一件罪恶的事。他的动作逐渐定格，与男人越是接近最终那步，他心里就越是游移不定。  
库洛洛宽厚的手掌就在此刻盖住了他的手背，带着少年修长洁白的双手，开始上下抚弄。青筋虬结的柱体被纤白的手包裹，膨胀得更为坚硬。酷拉皮卡简直要退缩了，不敢相信这样的东西能进入体内；他身体里最原始的欲望却叫嚣得更加疯狂，恨不得立刻被侵犯，被征服。  
直到男人松开了手，酷拉皮卡仍不自知地撸动着对方的阴茎。  
库洛洛解开少年的领带，将它系在对方持续挺立的性器上。少年粉嫩的阴茎被黑色的领带绑缚，仍不愿屈服般翘立着，牵连水光一同微微颤动。  
“你已经射了三次，再射身体会受不了的。”男人一边解释，一边欣赏自己装饰的成果。他的手再度按在少年胸口，揉弄那红肿的两点。  
酷拉皮卡感觉胸口都要被揉破了，他的双手撤离男人的阳具，转而扒住那双玩弄自己乳尖的手。  
“别玩了……”天知道他是怎么咬牙切齿才说出这样令人难堪的话。  
库洛洛从善如流地松开，反手抓住酷拉皮卡的手腕，往对方胸前送，“你自己揉揉，感觉都要出奶了。”  
男人的胡言乱语起到了非常好的效果，少年发出一声低吟，性器因为被绑着而没法释放，倒是后穴又淅淅沥沥淌下了水。  
库洛洛还不甘心，凑到男孩胸前去舔舐啃咬，不时大力地吮吸，像在模仿孩童吸奶的动作。酷拉皮卡的衬衫被唾液打湿，隐约透出里边被玩弄得又肿又大的两粒红珠。  
“库……库洛洛……”少年推搡着男人的头颅，终于喊出那个不愿提及的名字。  
男人放了过他，搂着他的腰把人往前带。两人的下体紧密地贴合在一起，阴茎相互摩擦着，勾起一阵又一阵的狂潮。  
酷拉皮卡身体里属于母兔子的本能早已急不可耐，恨不得男人立马闯进自己的身体，狠狠操干，用精液将自己浇灌；而那属于窟卢塔族的高傲灵魂则拒绝他向敌人求欢。融入血肉的欲望和深入骨髓的仇恨斗争着，把少年的双目变得更加赤红。  
库洛洛忽然吻上他的眼睫，身下也毫不含糊，一下挺入了酷拉皮卡体内。波佐马纳生育力极强，发情期的雌兽随时准备着与雄兽交配；眼前的小母兔也一样，后穴早就湿湿软软做好了准备，进入的时候一片通途。富有弹性的壁肉与男人的性器严丝合缝地贴在一起，勾勒出每一道筋络每一条沟壑。  
库洛洛把脸埋在男孩的颈窝，嗅着其间香气，企图令下身销魂的感觉稍作平息。  
“动一动，”他的声音闷闷的，呼出的气让酷拉皮卡觉得痒，“你不是要上我吗？”  
男孩的脸似乎又红了几分——如果它还能更红的话。  
酷拉皮卡按着库洛洛的肩膀，他仍旧使不出力，库洛洛却会意地躺下了。少年接着把手撑在男人的腹肌上，开始了上下的动作。由于四肢无力，酷拉皮卡主要靠腰腹的力量来摆动，但始终不得要领，有种隔靴搔痒的感觉。  
库洛洛看出他的不满，抓住少年凌乱的节拍，找准时机在少年下坐的时候往上一顶。酷拉皮卡只发出一声惊呼就瘫软在库洛洛胸前，男人抱着他坐了起来，每一下都顶在他的敏感处，逼迫他发出细碎的音节。  
酷拉皮卡绑着领带的性器蹭在男人的小腹，将那里涂抹得水光盈盈。库洛洛犹不满足，托着男孩的双臀站了起来。  
“唔嗯……”男人的硬物一下子进入到太深的地方，酷拉皮卡只能含着泪咬住对方的肩膀。  
库洛洛一边走一边顶撞，带着酷拉皮卡来到了一堆草垛旁。他把酷拉皮卡放下的时候，少年已经被顶弄得泪眼婆娑，腿都合不上。库洛洛贴心地将酷拉皮卡翻了身，确保他跪在草堆上，膝盖不会疼，才从后面重新进入了酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡只能枕着自己的小臂，任由男人在身后驰骋。  
“母兔子都很能生，你也会给我生孩子吗？”库洛洛咬着酷拉皮卡的耳根问道。  
这样没章法的话语总能激起少年的羞耻心，酷拉皮卡的后穴一下子收紧，将男人牢牢包裹。  
库洛洛是真要被酷拉皮卡绞死在这里了。  
他撩起酷拉皮卡的衬衫后摆，在对方清瘦的后背烙下轻如蝶翼的吻。酷拉皮卡不住地颤抖着，身下也绞得越来越紧。  
男人还不罢休，又抬起一只手，从前面探进去，第一次实实在在接触了男孩的乳尖。他的中指和拇指各按着一边，当男孩的身体随着身下的撞击小幅摆动时，那两颗浑圆的乳珠就会来回摩擦他的指腹。  
酷拉皮卡的理智在三方夹击下溃不成军，他哭喊出来，绵长的尾音是最好的催情剂，激得男人更加卖力地抽送。  
“解开！唔唔……解开我！”酷拉皮卡疯狂地摇着头，出口的是命令，语气越像乞求。  
库洛洛确实拿开了按在他胸口的手，不过那只手的目的地并不是领带，而是他敏感的兔耳朵。当男孩的耳根再一次被男人握住时，他的灵魂都像被撕裂了。  
“库洛洛！库洛洛！”酷拉皮卡已经不知道自己在叫喊什么，所有的敏感处都被男人狠狠蹂躏，一波又一波快感鞭笞着他，却找不到发泄的途径。只有泪腺像是失灵的开关，眼泪扑朔扑朔落到身下的草堆，很快就难觅踪影。  
库洛洛加快了冲撞的速度，进入最后的冲刺。随着一股激流的涌出，他终于大发慈悲，解开了束缚酷拉皮卡的领带。少年弓着背，身后有灼热的液体击打在他的肠壁，身前胀痛的性器也终于释放，喷射出一股浅淡到近乎透明的液体。  
过分强烈的冲击让酷拉皮卡昏迷过去，库洛洛无奈地退出他的身体，看着男孩因为激烈性事而难以闭合的穴口中流出白浊的液体。在他退出的过程中，还有一些精液沾在了毛茸茸的兔尾巴上，透露出难言的可爱与淫靡。  
库洛洛并没有尽兴，但他完全不想对着昏迷的人再继续。他低头看了看自己刚射完又抬起头的兄弟，心想只能委屈它一下了。  
男人穿好裤子，走到洞穴中央的草堆前，将插入其间的兔腿拔了出来。经过一段时间的“腌制”，男人很轻易就抽出了中间的骨头。他把剩余的肉扔回草堆，手里揉着雌兽粗壮的腿骨。等他回到酷拉皮卡身边时，那段腿骨已经被他磨成了齑粉。  
波佐马纳可不止头颅值钱，兔子们强大的恢复力是入药的绝佳材料，堪称包治百病，否则也不会遭遇那么多偷猎者了。  
库洛洛咬破酷拉皮卡颈侧结痂的伤口，将齑粉撒了上去。被雄兽变成兔子的人，只能由雄兽变回去。现在雄兽死了，唯一值得一试的，就是传说中的万灵药，波佐马纳的骨粉。  
男人心里也没有底，如果不成功，酷拉皮卡就成了半人半兔，一辈子处在绝的状态下，不可能收回插在他心脏上的锁链了。  
他很难得地在心里胡思乱想了一通，甚至想到没有念能力的两人会不会放下纠缠，从此成为路人。  
不对。库洛洛躺上草堆，从后面搂住酷拉皮卡。不对，他会不惜一切找出让酷拉皮卡恢复的办法，他会破除男孩的念能力，他会让对方恨着自己，眼里只有自己。  
直到他搂着酷拉皮卡睡去，库洛洛也没发现，两人间不对称的情感正在慢慢平衡……  
酷拉皮卡醒来后，首先察觉到的是身后的异状——一双手环抱着他，将温暖的热度传递到他的后背。少年连忙坐起身，随后才发觉自己身上的变化。他的后穴生疼，腿间还有板结的白色痕迹。但他的力量恢复了，右手重新出现了锁链；伸手一摸，耳朵和尾巴也消失了。  
他当然没有忘记自己和库洛洛之间疯狂的一切，仇恨、愧疚、羞窘等等的情绪快要将他淹没，让他不知所措。  
男人还睡着，要杀了他吗？  
可明明是自己……利用了对方，把对方当作度过发情期的工具。酷拉皮卡回想起库洛洛沾满自己精液的发梢和那句尾音上扬的“你不是要上我吗”，心里居然生出了一丝歉意。  
那就离开吧，算算时间，沙尘暴也该停了。等下一次见面的时候再做了断。  
酷拉皮卡起身，捡起了自己落在远处的裤子——他倒是完全不记得裤子怎么会落在这个地方了——然后才想起自己的西装和衬衫都已破烂不堪，领带更是惨不忍睹。  
他回过头，看着熟睡中的男人，慢慢生出一个念头。  
少年扯下自己破烂的衬衣，来到男人面前，掀起了他的黑色上衣。  
“怎么了，我之前没有满足你吗？”库洛洛忽然开口。  
酷拉皮卡的动作僵了一下，他正跨在男人的腰上，姿态暧昧，看起来确实有些欲求不满的嫌疑。  
“少废话！”锁链一下子缠上了男人的脖颈，“把你的衣服给我。”  
“哦？”库洛洛挑眉，那声疑问被他拖长，显得更加意味不明。  
酷拉皮卡扯紧了锁链，把男人的脖子都勒得泛红发紫。他看库洛洛像是要说话，于是把链条松开一些。  
“我这是……T恤……你这样……勒着我……没法脱下来……”库洛洛艰难地说道。  
酷拉皮卡又用锁链绑住男人的双腿和裸露的腰身，然后才松开男人脖子上的链条。  
库洛洛的腰被绑住，不能起身，只好老老实实平躺着将上衣脱下来，递给酷拉皮卡。  
少年松开了锁链，迅速撤到洞穴的另一端，套上不太合身的上衣。他回过头，对草堆上坐着的男人说：“两小时内，不准踏出这个洞穴。”小指的审判之链飞到库洛洛面前，让男人有些吃惊。  
为了躲他，居然要动用念能力吗？  
“我不答应也不行吧。”男人笑着回复道，如果不是脖子上的勒痕令他略显狼狈，他现在真像是坐在宝座上的皇帝。  
锁链毫不犹豫地刺进了他的心脏，而锁链的主人正站在洞穴内离他最远的地方冷眼旁观。那件略显宽大的黑色上衣把酷拉皮卡映衬得更加唇红齿白，库洛洛记住了这副模样，心想别说两小时，蜘蛛想要的猎物，就是花两年都要追到手。  
“不吃点东西再走？”男人指指中间那堆草上的腿肉。  
少年抓起被遗忘已久的头颅，头也不回地出了洞穴。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. OOC是为了撒糖，请相信我！！！


End file.
